League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2013
05:32 that bus 05:33 they are a bit madd 05:33 too bad it's in hiatus now 05:37 *sigh* 05:37 mm 05:40 Mad Men 05:48 http://www.dota2.com/international/mainevent/schedule/wednesday/ 05:48 mmm....brackets 05:48 wel, schedule 05:48 not brackets 06:24 Bluh 06:26 Matt! 06:27 Esplain new avatar and Steam name? 06:27 ohai 06:27 Taco! 06:27 Hi dere 06:27 ohai Ozuar 06:27 http://youtu.be/0LgpZyJihck 06:27 ^Oz 06:27 hey Taco 06:27 ohai 06:28 Thats exactly what I was thinking when I saw your avatar Sonar 06:29 mhm 06:29 have you seen episode 36? Fucking awesome 06:30 is that the newest? 06:30 with Android 19? 06:30 nah 06:30 oh wait, yes 06:31 I was thinking of android 17 06:31 Vegeta Super Saiyan 06:31 Indeed 06:31 "Looks like I'm a size 19" 06:31 love the reference back to beheaded Guldo 06:32 Still waiting for Cell 06:33 should be good 06:33 also Hellsing 4 06:35 mhm 06:35 ever heard of "Ghost Stories"? 06:36 Not for kiddies: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgnIjJexut4 06:36 I have, if its some kind of show 06:37 yeah 06:37 serious kids anime 06:38 where the dub was improv 06:38 so it's all sex jokes 06:38 and stuff 06:38 pretty great 06:38 also called Ghosts at School? 06:40 yep 06:40 mmm 06:42 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=37246483 06:42 sounds awesome 06:42 That Riven 06:42 looks a lot like 06:43 "The Kid" 06:43 http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/027/4/b/the_kid_by_jenzee-d4ntb5s.jpg 06:44 10 year old Riven, heh 06:44 mmm... 06:44 what, a pedo now too? 06:44 welp 06:47 always was 06:47 merely depends on the person 06:48 http://www.newscientist.com/article/dn2943-brain-tumour-causes-uncontrollable-paedophilia.html 06:49 you sayin I have a brain tumor, boi? 06:50 obviously 06:50 nah 06:50 I have ten 06:51 wat 06:51 well, atleast a tumor is treatable 06:56 heya Osci 06:56 ohai osci 06:59 Hi 07:09 iak ? 09:13 hey 09:14 Psy 09:14 if you can read this 09:15 chat says yer offline 09:15 and you're still sending me PMs 09:15 also, your last link errored 09:17 saem 09:18 saem? 09:29 grmble 09:29 I think my chat crashed 09:35 hmm 09:36 teh, mtg 09:36 meh 09:36 ok 09:37 god will repay you kindly 09:37 if he exists 09:37 http://i.imgur.com/aBgpwF0.png look at the bad stuff I made 09:47 MANkali? 09:50 yes 09:50 he's sexy, no? 09:50 ya gots issues. 09:50 NO 09:50 U DA UN WIF DA PRBLM 09:50 NIGGA 09:51 it's a girl 09:51 it obviously has a chest 09:52 you got a problem with girls who actually decide not to just do fitness and want to have actual physical strength 09:52 :V 09:52 Psy 09:52 yer internet fixed? 09:52 nope 09:52 usually lasts for about a week 09:53 in the meantime, I play mtg and bots 09:53 Blah 09:53 yer internet's so French 09:53 it keeps surrendering 09:53 (fp) 09:53 (nyan) 09:53 you know we have one of the cheapest internets in the world 09:53 right 09:53 the high debit especially costs a crapton less than nearly everywhere 09:53 ripped women scare me 09:54 baw 09:54 actually 09:54 I know whre the problem is 09:54 let me a minute and I'll fix the chest 09:55 oh. 09:55 Akali, don't say that word. 09:55 D: 09:55 okay 09:55 http://i.imgur.com/VnxjZ2Z.png 09:56 what is difference 09:56 nope, still looks like a dude 09:57 of course, I didn't touch the muscle 09:57 it's the torso I thinned 09:57 muscles* 09:57 the pose and scale make it impossible to tell what gender 09:58 (therefore a dude) 09:58 ... 09:58 the boobs are obvious 09:58 also yer machist 09:59 what boobs 09:59 your face 09:59 it's not my fault they are scaled and not your beachball horrors 10:02 Oh Hi 10:02 hello 10:21 well I beat teh 10:21 http://images.4chan.org/wg/src/1375594396434.jpg ? 10:21 http://mindhacks.com/2010/09/18/the-strange-face-in-the-mirror-illusion/ 10:22 I like how different people in this chat browse different 4chan boards 10:22 and then some of them freak out and are like "omg 4chan" 10:23 I don't browse 4chan because it seems like too much of a bother 10:23 i stopped going to /v/ because spoilers 10:23 every fucken where 10:24 Nysty is /a/ and /vg/ ? 10:24 ... is there a /vg/ 10:24 yes 10:26 http://images.4chan.org/wg/src/1375635164129.jpg 10:28 the wallpaper ones have scrapers 10:28 guys when do i get platinum on classic wins i have already 300 and shows me gold can someone explain me please 10:28 learn what a punctuation is 10:29 then ask again 10:29 learn how classments work 10:29 then you won't need to ask 10:29 Wins: 300 (reduced from 500) 10:29 thats what it says 10:29 your number of wins barely matter 10:29 what means reduced from 500 10:29 Summoner profile 10:29 that's you winrate that does 10:30 aaaahhh 10:30 ok i know hot it 10:30 i got it 10:30 thnx 10:31 why do you help people that refuse to english properly 10:31 Huh 10:31 ? 10:31 so that they get out of my oxygen 10:32 I didn't realize that other game maps had their own medals 10:32 :OO 10:32 tehanonymoys remember me? 10:32 Not really, no. 10:32 you're a minimoy, teh 10:32 I'm an icon 10:32 an idol, to some. 10:32 yea fucking right your a douche 10:33 yeah, those religious idols sure all look horrible do they 10:33 Huh. 10:33 well teh 10:33 you know what to do 10:33 That was 10:33 quite some hostility 10:33 10:33 Did I do something to him? 10:33 Template:warning is for edits 10:33 apparently, you forgot to remember him 10:33 also 10:33 too bad that chat's being logged atm 10:33 make one for attitude in chat 10:33 Nah. 10:34 not worth my time 10:34 ... do you think that pic is actually him 10:34 anyway 10:34 brb doter 10:34 and yes 10:34 idiots 10:35 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3708056 10:35 TheHypeBe4st: "I need guys for my ranked team! Must be at least Bronze 3" dem standards 10:39 you just say logged? 10:39 yes? 10:40 explain yo'self 10:40 * StealthTeh waves at Nysty 10:41 that's not 'splainin' 10:41 http://images.4chan.org/wg/src/1375696260107.jpg 10:42 What is there to explain? 10:42 I enabled logging to show that I am a perfect admin, and there no abooses of power whatsoever. 10:43 ...uh-huh... 10:43 are those Vanillish? 11:32 http://youtu.be/3LhpZSlR3oQ 11:32 THE WOMPING 11:32 that image is old as fuck, teh 2013 08 06